Not the Hair Gel!
by Slytherin1992
Summary: What happens when Mr. Anderson decides he has to resort to new levels to adequately punish Blaine? One-shot.


Kurt and Blaine were heading into the Anderson house after a long day at school. It was Friday afternoon and the boys wanted nothing more than to just hang out, watch a movie and relax. The boys walked into the house and put their coats on the rack by the door. They both then proceeded to take off their shoes and leave them in the basket under the coat rack. Mrs. Anderson was a neat freak and could not stand the thought of people dragging their dirty shoes through the house.

Kurt and Blaine then headed toward the kitchen with the intent of making a snack to eat while watching their movie. Upon arrival into the kitchen the two found Mr. Anderson sitting at the kitchen counter with his arm crossed and a stern look on his face.

"Good afternoon Mr. Anderson," Kurt stated, hoping the man would not turn his anger towards him.

"Hi Kurt, it's nice to see you again," Mr. Anderson said and turned his attention towards his son's boyfriend. He offered Kurt a small smile and then turned his stern expression towards Blaine again.

"Hi dad…er—did I do something wrong?" Blaine asked, nervously scratching at the back of his neck.

"Well I had off of work today and your mother asked me to do the laundry. I went into your room to get your laundry basket and I noticed something very curious on your dresser," Mr. Anderson explained.

Without another word he slid something across the counter and towards Blaine. Blaine's heart dropped when he saw what the item was…his fake I.D.

"Would you care to explain this to me?" Mr. Anderson asked crossing his arms again.

"Er—well it's…um…" Blaine began to stutter.

"It was my idea. Blaine had met this kid Sebastian when he went to go visit Dalton. I didn't like him very much because he was hitting on Blaine. He suggested that we should go to this bar with him, thinking that we wouldn't go because we were too boring. I was jealous and I thought that it might be something that Blaine would want to do, but would say no to because he knew that I wouldn't want to go. I couldn't let Sebastian win so I said yes and he got us fake I.D.s," Kurt explained with a sigh, hoping he didn't just get himself into trouble as well.

"So you have one as well?" Mr. Anderson asked.

"Well I did," Kurt replied, "But I cut it up and threw it out because that night ended up being a disaster."

"Were you drinking? Is that why the night became a disaster?" Mr. Anderson asked with his eyebrow raised.

"Kurt didn't have anything to drink," Blaine said, finally getting the courage to join the conversation.

"But you did?" Mr. Anderson asked.

"Yes, sir," Blaine replied with a sigh.

"What bar did you boys go to?"

Kurt and Blaine exchanged a glance, not really wanting to answer the question. Mr. Anderson had finally started accepting the fact that his youngest son was gay. He had really taken a liking to Kurt as well. Neither of them wanted to freak him out and possibly ruin the fragile relationships.

"Boys?" Mr. Anderson asked.

"Scandals," Kurt and Blaine answered at the same time.

"The gay bar in West Lima?" Mr. Anderson asked.

"Yes."

"You two worked things out?" Mr. Anderson asked, genuinely sounding concerned.

"What do you mean?" Blaine asked.

"Well it sounded like you had a problem with this Sebastian guy," Mr. Anderson replied.

"Oh yeah, we have worked things out. I still don't like Sebastian, but Blaine and I are okay," Kurt replied.

"Wait, you're not mad we went to a gay bar?" Blaine asked.

"I am upset that my 17 year old son went out drinking at a bar," Mr. Anderson amended, "But I am not upset that it was a gay bar Blaine. I also understand jealousy, so I understand why Kurt chose to go. You however, I do not understand why you would say yes."

"Kurt said yes…I thought he wanted to go," Blaine replied weakly, and Mr. Anderson could see straight through his lie.

"That is a lie and you know it. Even I know that Kurt would not choose to do that," Mr. Anderson replied.

"It sounded like fun…" Blaine replied, finally speaking the truth, "I now understand how stupid of an idea it was. Believe me, I regret going."

"I don't even know what to do with you," Mr. Anderson replied, "I don't want to ground you because that is also punishing Kurt. I think that Kurt understands that it was a bad idea all along, don't you Kurt?"

"Yes, sir."

"So how do you think I should appropriately punish you for this?"

"You shouldn't," Blaine replied at the same moment that Kurt muttered, "Take away his hair gel."

"I think that is a good idea," Mr. Anderson replied with a smirk.

"What?" both boys asked at the same time, thinking that their own suggestion was the one he was complementing.

"Blaine, go upstairs and get me all of your hair gel. You are going to go with out it for a week," Mr. Anderson commanded.

"That's not fair!"

"This is the perfect way to punish you, while not simultaneously punishing Kurt," Mr. Anderson replied.

"But…but…"

"Now young man, unless you would like me to also ground you," Mr. Anderson replied.

Blaine knew he didn't want to have to go with only seeing Kurt at school for awhile, so he turned and headed towards his bathroom. Once there he grabbed all of his hair gel bottles and then walked downstairs and looked at them longingly while his father had him place them in a plastic bag.

"We are starting this right now, so you need to go take a shower and wash all of it out," Mr. Anderson stated when the last bottle was placed in the bag.

"But dad Kurt's…" Blaine began to protest.

"Kurt and I can have a friendly chat while you go take a quick shower," Mr. Anderson replied.

Blaine groaned and headed back upstairs. Who knew that he would actually see the day that his dad sided with his boyfriend?

"So Kurt, how is school coming?" Mr. Anderson asked as soon as Blaine left.

"School is going great. I'm still waiting to hear from NYADA," Kurt replied, sitting down at one of the chairs at the kitchen table.

"I'm sure you will be a finalist," Mr. Anderson replied, "Blaine tells me that you have a remarkable voice. I will have to see for myself when I come to Sectionals."

Kurt didn't know what to reply to this, and just ended up blushing and looking down at the table.

"How is Burt doing these days?" Mr. Anderson asked, he had recently met Kurt's father and had come to really like the man.

"He is really busy working on his campaign, but he is doing well," Kurt replied, "He said that we should try to have a dinner with my family and yours sometime."

"That would be great," Mr. Anderson replied.

The two continued to talk about random things until Blaine made an appearance again. Kurt couldn't help the smile that came the moment he looked up at Blaine's mop of curly hair. Kurt really wanted to find a way that Mr. Anderson would confiscate Blaine's hair gel forever, because the boy really looked sexy with his curly hair.

Blaine didn't mind having his hair curly over the weekend, because a lot of time when he was home he was too lazy to gel it. His mother noticed that something was up when she saw that he had let it free when Kurt was over. Mr. Anderson of course filled her in, and Blaine and Kurt had to sit through a half hour lecture from her about the dangers of going to a bar and drinking underage.

It was Monday morning that the dread really set in. Blaine tried to sneak out of the house with a hat on, but his father caught him and confiscated it. Blaine got the shocked reactions he was expecting when he walked into the choir room.

"Whoa! Hobbit, what happened to your hair?" Puck asked the moment that Blaine walked in.

"Er—I'm just letting it be natural," Blaine replied shuffling over to the chair next to Kurt.

"I think it looks good Blaine," Tina offered from her seat in the back row.

"Yeah, it actually makes you look sexy for once. I mean if I wasn't with Brittany and you weren't gay I would totally want to tap that," Santana replied eyeing him up and down.

"Thank you Santana, but he is all mine," Kurt replied grabbing Blaine's hand and leaning towards his boyfriend to whisper, "She is right though, it does make you look even sexier."

Blaine couldn't help but blush. If this is the reaction he is going to get from Kurt though, Blaine thought he just might keep his curly hair.


End file.
